


The Arrival Of The Riders Of Tok'ra Flats

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This is a very AU of the SGC.  It is western, it is Gen, and it was brought about by an episode of Mcgyver called Paradise.  Think Cowboys and Indians, think fun.  And you may see a few familiar faces on the streets of Tok'ra Flats





	The Arrival Of The Riders Of Tok'ra Flats

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This was written for fun. No harm was meant by it. And I'm still looking for the trail to Tok'ra Flats for myself.  


* * *

The slow moving wagon train entered the small village from the southwest. The main body was being lead by an older, stocky built man wearing jeans, shirt, a blue jacket and a silverbelly hat. His mount was a white stallion that that looked around with confidence and interest in his eyes, checking out the odd sights that the human community would show him. 

Riding beside them, with a slightly different manner was another striking pair. A tall, lean man, not quite fitting a cowboy’s mold, though his clothes were indicative of that calling. His denim jeans were worn to a soft gray texture; his faded shirt had at one time been red. The wild rag about his throat was a plain tan color and his Stetson might have been black at one time. The over all appearance was one of hard earned comfort and confidence. The horse he was riding matched the persona perfectly; of obvious Appaloosa ancestry and as long legged as his master; he quick stepped suspiciously, agilely watching every shadow and shape that crossed his path. 

Behind the two riders came a handful more of horsemen and four large Conestoga wagons with their covers strapped tight against the wind. Four oxen apiece pulled the vehicles, the beasts a good sixteen hands and weighing at least 2000 lbs apiece. All four wagons showed indications of carrying heavy loads; their leaf springs bowing down to the great weight that they supported. The first wagon was being driven by a smallish woman, slim of build and determined by nature. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back severely into a tight bun. A light blue long sleeved dress was tucked around her legs and ankles to keep the extra material out of harms way, a ten-foot bullwhip lay coiled and ready in the seat next to her. A teenaged girl with long brown hair left casually loose and wearing a yellow dress was riding next to her on the wagon‘s seat. The girl looked excitedly out across the Town Square and could be seen speaking animatedly to the older woman pointing out items of interest. 

A tall slender man drove the second wagon, fair of skin and hair and wearing spectacles. This lent to him a sort of distinguished intelligent look that was confirmed by the steadiness with which he guided his team of black beasts. Riding next to him was a smaller, dark haired man of younger years and more than passing good looks.

In the seat of the third wagon was a smallish man, his thinning hair and sharp of features. His clothes indicated a higher level of education and social status. His manner in handling his team was a tad less comfortable than his fellow travelers but no less skilled. Next to him, him was another young man with short cut dark hair and dressed in a broadcloth coat. 

The fourth wagon was more lightly loaded and driven by a young-faced bespectacled man with longish light brown hair. He was wearing a fringed buckskinned shirt and his hair pulled back with a band of cloth wrapped around his brow. Seated next to him was a tall slender dark haired woman, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress as befitted one recently widowed, making her slender frame appear even more fragile. As the wagons entered the town proper, two young girls stuck their heads out of the canvas awing and chattered excitedly; their fair heads shining like daisies in the sunshine. Along side this wagon a lovely young blond woman was riding on a prancing palomino mare. She laughed at their antics. As the group entered the Town Square proper the other riders came in from their exterior positions to gather back in from their patrol formation. 

 

The group was military in their precision thought their lack of official accoutrements belied any official affiliation. The men in the group displayed a fair representation of several races and creeds in evidence. Most markedly unusual was a large black man riding on a powerful horse of the size and variety usually referred to as a Foxtrotter. The pair both presented such a facade of controlled power that it was no surprise when he proceeded up to the front of the column as they arrived in the City Square. Also, the driver of the fourth wagon handed over the control of the oxen to his female partner then stood easily in the lumbering conveyance and whistled sharply. A paint pony of a golden chestnut hue that had been running loose saddled and bridled, nickered sharply and trotted up beside the vehicle. The young man slipped easily into the saddle, reached down, picked up his reins and he and the palomino lady cantered easily up to the front where they fell into column beside the African. The other four outriders lead by a fifth, a slender, middle-aged man on a good bay horse, copied their actions and by the time they had arrived in the large town square of Tok’ra Flats, the whole group was in military formation. They halted on the verbal command of the man on the white stallion.

Hearing the commotion going on out in the public area of the township, Mayor Celtic Angel stepped out of her General Store to greet them. She was a handsome woman in her early forties, about five foot four, her shoulder length light brown hair pulled back into a neat bun. Her manner of dress was one of casual efficiency, a long sleeved tailored blouse with a long broadcloth skirt. She had obviously been working in her store as she had a bibbed apron on over her clothing and a cleaning cloth in her hand. 

“Why, General Hammond.” She said, recognizing the man she had met several months ago. “I’m very pleased to see you’ve returned to our little town.”

Hammond dismounted from his white horse and removed his hat, revealing a baldpate to the bright summer sun. “Well, ma’m. With the unpleasantness in the east resolved now, the United States is able to give more attention to our citizens out here in the western territories.” He looked around including his people in his next statement. “Many of us are westerners by birth and we’d like to see this great county of ours take it’s place in the grand scheme of things.

“Well,” she admitted, “honestly, we weren’t sure you’d return; though you are certainly welcome.”

The taller man on the gray appaloosa horse edged him forward. He took his hat off, revealing graying light brown hair and smiling brown eyes, and leaned forward over the saddle horn. “Well, ma’m. We’d of liked to get back sooner, but we kinda got delayed. But we’re here now, if you still want us.”

Mayor Angel couldn’t help but return his smile. “Oh, of course gentlemen. Of course we still want you. We’ve had a bit of trouble when some of the hard cases from the outlying ranches come in to town.” She indicated the quiet street and city square. “We’re a small town here, not a lot of gun power, if you know what I mean. Some of us came west to avoid the ‘recent unpleasantness’ that you mentioned, some of us came for personal reasons but we all came to leave troubles behind us.”

“I understand that viewpoint myself, ma’m.” The tall man sat back up and looked around at the waiting wagons and outriders. “Is there any place we could water the stock and bivouac our people?”

“Well,” She put her hands on her hips and looked around. “The town stable is back behind “The Emerald City, but I’m sure they won’t have room for all of your animals. The ‘City’ is our version of a hotel and restaurant and entertainment combined, but I have some room in back if the ladies would prefer not to stay in a…”

“Oh, go ahead, C.A.,…call a cat a cat.” A tall strongly built woman came walking up the wooden sidewalk. “It’s a saloon, even if it is my saloon.” About five foot eight, with long blond hair streaked with gray pulled back into a braided ponytail, she was wearing a red plaid man’s long sleeved shirt open a the neck, a tan split riding skirt and a pair of well worn riding boots. “The Emerald City would be pleased to have anyone who desires a clean bed and good food as guests. I presently have ten rooms open with double beds. There’s a washroom out back, and I have a corral for whatever beasts need containing until you find pasturage for them. I don’t have much stall space available but there’s the livery stable the mayor mentioned.” She stopped and stood next to the mayor waiting for whatever the two men decided.’’

Hammond looked at the other man. “What do you think, Jack?”

“I think we should take these ladies up on their gracious invitations, General, at least until we get situated.” He looked back at the wagons, then swung off his horse. “Apologies, ladies. My name is Jack O’Neill.” He held his hat in his hands as he nodded to them.

Mayor Angel nodded to him. “Mr. O’Neill, very pleased to make your acquaintance. This is Ms Debi, one of our local businesswomen.”

Debi stepped forward. “The corral is out back down that alley. If your people would like my hospitality, I’ll return to my saloon and get some rooms ready.”

Hammond nodded. “Thank you. As soon as we see to the animals, we’ll be over.” Debi smiled and started back to the saloon. “Mr. O’Neill. I’d like to emphasize; ALL your people are welcome.” She nodded and left.

Jack turned to the Mayor and the General. “Sir, and Ma’m with your permission. Is there something here that has served as a Sheriff‘s office?”

“Why yes, but I’m afraid it hasn’t had any attention in several years.” She shook her head. “No one wanted the responsibility or the title, I’m afraid.” She indicated a building across the square. “It stands over there. The Blacksmith shop is right next door but it too is vacant. Dutch Schultz left us a year ago when he couldn’t make a go of his business.” She reached into her apron’s deep pocket and removed a large ring of keys. She searched briefly on it and then removed two brass keys. “Here you go, Sheriff. If you need anything else, please ask. We may not have it, but we’ll certainly try to get it for you.”

“That’s quite all right Ma’m.” Jack smiled easily at here. “That’s what we’re here to correct.” He turned in the saddle and addressed his men. “Daniel, Teal’c, you’re with me. Ferretti, see to the horses and when you’re through come over to the Sheriff’s office for now. Later, we’ll go over to the Saloon. It’s also a hotel and we'll be staying there until we get a bunkhouse ready. Siler, you and the other men with the wagons, water the oxen, put them in the corral then come over. We’ll see what we need to begin. Carter,” He addressed the young woman on the palomino. “Will you stay and help the Doctor?”

“Of course, Colonel...uh Sheriff.” The blonde turned her horse and trotted back to the first wagon.

The Mayor thought a moment. “There’s an empty storefront just on the corner over there Doctor. You can set up there for now but it has no amenities.” She handed another key to General Hammond.

The small woman nodded without any concern. “I’m sure it will be just fine. Sally, the girls and I will get started over there. What it doesn’t have we can get later.”

Hammond had gotten back on his horse. “Mayor, you have been very helpful. Thank you. I would like to go insure my people get settled. Perhaps we could meet somewhere for Supper and get to know each other better tonight.”

“Well, the Emerald City is the only restaurant in town.” She laughed with relief at their unexpected good fortune of the arrival of these their new protectors. “And Debi sets a good table if a bit limited.”

“Then we will see you there this evening.” Hammond tipped his hat and turned the white horse back to the wagons. Hammond nodded and then rode over to the woman in the first wagon and handed her the large brass key to her new Doctor’s Office door. “Dr. Fraiser. We have arrived.”


End file.
